Lima Hari
by celestiallight99
Summary: Karamatsu bertemu dengan gadis misterius yang pingsan di jalan. Karena penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi teman gadis itu dan lima hari kemudian, akhirnya ia mengetahui rahasia sang gadis. Untuk event #CPC2016 / KaramatsuIchiko


Siang itu, di hari yang cerah di kota Akatsuka, Karamatsu berjalan-jalan di kota dengan jaket kulit dan celana _jeans_ ketat kebanggaannya. Tak lupa kacamata hitam ia pakai supaya terlihat keren, padahal kenyataannya ia sangat tak sedap dipandang dan menyakitkan mata. Namun, ia seolah-olah tak peduli dengan kenyataan itu dan terus berjalan dengan santainya, mengira gadis-gadis yang melihatnya akan terpikat dengannya. Padahal, mereka sedang berkomentar tentang betapa menyakitkannya penampilan Karamatsu.

Saat berada di sebuah persimpangan jalan, Karamatsu melihat ada seorang wanita sedang menyebrang jalan dengan langkah gontai. Tiba-tiba, wanita itu berhenti di tengah jalan sementara ada sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang dari kejauhan. Karamatsu yang melihat hal itu langsung panik, dan langsung meraih tangan wanita itu.

"Nona, awas!" teriak Karamatsu. Ia langsung menarik wanita itu ke tepi jalan, sementara wanita itu tampak terkejut. Beruntung, Karamatsu cukup cepat sehingga wanita itu tidak tertabrak.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san (c) Akatsuka Fujio**

 **Warning: mungkin misstypos masih bertebaran dan agak rushed di akhir**

 **For #CPC2016**

* * *

"Ehm, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karamatsu. Wanita itu melihat Karamatsu dengan tatapan aneh, dan beberapa saat kemudian mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Karamatsu.

"Seram..." gumam wanita itu.

"Hah?" ganti Karamatsu yang menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan aneh. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, untuk mencari sesuatu yang dianggap seram oleh wanita itu seram. Tapi ia tak menemukan apa pun. 'Mungkin wanita ini punya indra keenam...' batin Karamatsu.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu memegangi kepalanya dengan wajah kesakitan. Lagi-lagi Karamatsu panik, dan refleks memegang bahu wanita itu. "H-hei, anda kenapa?" Karamatsu bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Dan tiba-tiba, wanita itu kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh terkulai. Karamatsu benar-benar kaget. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan akhirnya menggendong wanita itu menuju sebuah taman dan membaringkannya di salah satu bangku taman.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, wanita itu terbangun. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung, karena seingatnya tadi ia tidak berada di tempat ini. Karamatsu yang duduk di bangku sebelah, mendatangi wanita itu. "Sudah sadar?" tanyanya lagi.

"...kau lagi," jawab wanita itu dingin. Karamatsu menyodorkan sebotol air minum pada wanita itu, sambil tersenyum. "Ini, ambillah," ujarnya. Wanita itu mendecih, meski ia tetap menerima air itu.

"Aku tadi yang membawamu kesini," jelas Karamatsu. "Tapi sepertinya kau sudah baikan, jadi aku pamit dulu ya," lanjut Karamatsu sambil melambaikan tangan. Wanita itu masih menatap aneh Karamatsu, sambil membatin 'siapa sih orang itu... Aneh,'.

Keesokan harinya, wanita itu berjalan-jalan lagi, dan kebetulan bertemu Karamatsu di sebuah jembatan-yang memang biasa menjadi tempat nongkrong Karamatsu. Namun, kali ini ia tidak memakai jaket kulit dan _jeans_ ketat yang menyakitkan. Ia memakai _hoodie_ biru dengan lambang Matsuno di depannya, meski kacamata hitam tetap ia pakai. Wanita itu mendekati Karamatsu, dan menepuk bahunya. "Hei, kau yang kemarin 'kan?" sapanya.

Karamatsu menoleh. Ia terkejut mendapati wanita yang kemarin sedang menyapanya, namun ia segera tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Heh, rupanya kau masih ingat padaku," jawab Karamatsu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan gayamu yang menyakitkan itu," sahut si wanita.

"Heh, orang sepertiku tentu saja tidak mudah dilupakan-"

Kruyuuuk.

Perut Karamatsu berbunyi. Sontak wajah pemuda itu berubah merah, dan si wanita tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau lapar ya? Ayo, aku traktir. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas yang kemarin," ajak wanita itu. Karamatsu tampak ragu. Ia merasa tidak enak dengannya, namun ia juga sedang tidak bawa uang. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya, sambil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab.

"Ehh, tidak apa-apa nih?" Karamatsu balik bertanya.

"Iya. Kemarin kau sudah susah-susah menolongku sih, lagipula aku ragu kau bawa uang," sahut wanita itu. Karamatsu _sweatdrop._ 'Frontal sekali,' batinnya.

Akhirnya mereka makan di kedai makanan yang kata Chibita sashimi-nya enak. Karamatsu memesan sashimi, sementara wanita itu memesan kare yang tidak pedas. Saat makan, diam-diam Karamatsu memerhatikan wanita itu. Wajahnya pucat, matanya sayu. Terkadang ia memegangi kepalanya seperti sedang kesakitan saat makan, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Wanita ini cantik, dan memiliki aura misterius. Karamatsu semakin tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya Karamatsu.

"Ichiko," jawab wanita itu singkat. "Kau sendiri?"

"Namaku Karamatsu," sahut Karamatsu dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. Ichiko memutar bola matanya.

"Kau ini menyakitkan sekali, Itaimatsu-san," komentar Ichiko.

'Itaimatsu?' batin Karamatsu. "Aku juga punya saudara yang namanya Ichi. Dia juga misterius sama seperti Ichiko-chan, dan pecinta kucing," cerita Karamatsu. Ichiko hanya manggut-manggut. Tapi memang benar, ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Eh... Ichiko-chan? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" lagi-lagi Karamatsu bertanya.

"Apalagi kali ini?" Ichiko menyahut dengan dingin.

"Apa... kau punya masalah? Atau sedang sakit? Karena sejak tadi aku melihatmu seperti sedang sakit..." ujar Karamatsu. Ichiko menghela napas.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak mau menceritakan kondisiku ke sembarang orang. Lagipula kita ini baru berkenalan 'kan? Aku harus mengenalmu lebih jauh kalau mau bercerita tentang masalah pribadiku," jawab Ichiko sambil melihat ke arah pintu masuk kedai.

"Ah... Begitu," gumam Karamatsu. "Kalau begitu, Ichiko-chan!" Karamatsu meraih tangan Ichiko.

"Eh-EEHHH?" Ichiko terkejut melihat aksi Karamatsu itu, namun ia tak bisa merespon apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi temanmu? Kalau kita setiap hari bersama, aku yakin cepat atau lambat kita akan menjadi teman!" ujar Karamatsu dengan antusias.

"...eh?" Ichiko masih heran. 'Tumben sekali ada orang dewasa seperti ini,' pikirnya. Namun, Ichiko menilai sepertinya Karamatsu bukan orang jahat dan memiliki maksud baik. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan.

"Hmm, boleh deh,"

"Asyiik!" Karamatsu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Seperti bocah memang, dan Ichiko hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihatnya.

Hari pertama.

Keesokan harinya, Ichiko menemui Karamatsu di jembatan tempatnya biasa nongkrong. Karamatsu memakai jaket kulit dan _jeans_ ketatnya, persis seperti saat pertama Ichiko menemuinya. Namun, kali ini Karamatsu membawa gitar. Ichiko _facepalm_ lagi. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal mengiyakan ajakan Karamatsu kemarin.

"Ichiko-chan! Hari ini, aku akan menyanyi untuk menghiburmu!" ujar Karamatsu.

"Oh ya?" sahut Ichiko. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju taman kota, dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Karamatsu berpose, sebelum meraih gitarnya seolah-olah ia adalah seorang artis top.

"Dengarkan ya, EHHHEMMM,"

Pria itu menggenjren gitarnya.

 _"Pagi hari~ Kubuka mata ini~ Burung burung berkicau menyambut hari~"_

Ichiko _sweatdrop_. 'Lagu macam apa ini,' batinnya. Meski begitu, Karamatsu masih menggenjreng gitarnya dengan semangat.

 _"Aku pun berjalan~ Keluar dari kamar ~ Dan menuju ke kamar mandi~"_

Ichiko nyaris tertawa. Ia mati-matian menahan tawanya, mendengar lirik yang kelewat _absurd_ dan suara Karamatsu yang tak kalah aneh. Tetapi Karamatsu tetap lanjut bernyanyi.

 _"Kulihat cermin~ Ternyata aku~ Masih tetap tampan seperti biasa~"_

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Itaimatsu-san, berhenti, berhenti! Ahahaha-aduh, aku tidak kuat lagi-AHAHAHAHA!" Ichiko benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi setelah mendengar lirik terakhir yang dinyanyikan Karamatsu. Karamatsu melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung. 'Apa yang salah dengan lagu itu,' batinnya.

"Itaimatsu-san, bisa tidak menyanyikan lagu yang lain?" tanya Ichiko sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya ia pusing karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu Yutaka Ozaki saja," jawab Karamatsu. Akhirnya ia menyanyikan lagu dari penyanyi favoritnya tersebut, yang setidaknya lebih baik dari lagu ciptaannya sendiri tadi. Dan sebenarnya, suara Karamatsu tidak terlalu buruk di telinga Ichiko.

* * *

Hari kedua.

Kali ini, Karamatsu tidak berpakaian aneh seperti sebelumnya. Ia menggendong seekor kucing berbulu oranye saat Ichiko menemuinya.

"Kucing?" tanya Ichiko.

"Iya, ini kucing milik Ichimatsu. Aku pernah dengar katanya membelai hewan peliharaan bisa meredakan stress," jelas Karamatsu. Lalu ia menyodorkan kucing itu kepada Ichiko. Ichiko pun menerimanya, lalu menggendong sambil mengelus-elus badan kucing itu.

"Lucu sekali ya," gumam Ichiko.

"Tentu saja, itu kucing keluarga kami!" sahut Karamatsu bangga. Kedua orang itu lalu mengobrol tentang segala hal yang dapat dibicarakan, meski beberapa hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Sampai akhirnya Ichiko pamit pulang pada pukul 4 sore.

"Aaah, sial sekali hari ini! Aku tidak menang pachinko~" keluh Osomatsu yang baru saja keluar dari pachinko. Kebetulan, Ichiko juga melewati depan pachinko itu saat perjalanan pulang. Saat melihat Osomatsu, Ichiko terkejut. 'Bukankah tadi Karamatsu mengambil jalan yang berlawanan arah darinya? Dan, tadi ia memakai _hoodie_ biru kan? Mengapa ganti menjadi _hoodie_ merah cepat sekali?' batinnya.

"Lho... Itaimatsu-san?" gumam Ichiko sambil menatap Osomatsu. Osomatsu balik menatap Ichiko, juga dengan tatapan bingung. 'Dia siapa?' batinnya.

"Uhm, maaf nona. Namaku bukan Itaimatsu, tapi Osomatsu," ujar Osomatsu. Ichiko jadi tambah bingung.

"Ha? Osomatsu?"

Kedua orang itu saling bertukar pandangan, sama-sama bingung. Sampai akhirnya, Choromatsu tiba di tempat itu juga dan memanggil Osomatsu. "Hei, Osomatsu! Cepatlah pulang, hari sudah hampir gelap!" teriaknya. Ichiko yang melihat Choromatsu malah menjadi semakin bingung.

"Itaimatsu-san... Itaimatsu-san banyak sekali!" ujar Ichiko sambil memegangi kepalanya. Choromatsu yang melihat Ichiko langsung menghampirinya, takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Waaaah! Nona! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Choromatsu sambil memegangi bahu Ichiko.

"Kalian... Kalian siapa?" Ichiko balik bertanya.

"Eh? Aku Choromatsu. Dan ini kakakku Osomatsu," Choromatsu memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa kalian kembar?" tanya Ichiko lagi.

"Ha! Tidak hanya kembar, kami ini kembar enam!" celetuk Osomatsu.

"Kembar enam ya... Kalau begitu, mungkin Itaimatsu-san juga salah satu dari kalian," kata Ichiko.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak punya saudara yang namanya Itaimatsu," ujar Choromatsu.

"Eh? Oh iya, benar juga... Hmm..Tapi aku tidak ingat namanya..." gumam Ichiko.

"Sebutkan saja ciri-cirinya," celetuk Osomatsu sambil mendekati Ichiko.

"Uhm, dia menyakitkan, alisnya tebal, bajunya menyakitkan, sok keren..." Ichiko mencoba mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri Karamatsu. Mendengar penjelasan Ichiko, Osomatsu dan Choromatsu _sweatdrop_ dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Uhm... Sepertinya anda bertemu dengan saudara kami nomor dua, Karamatsu," jawab Osomatsu dengan ekspresi suram, dan Choromatsu mengangguk dengan ekspresi sama suramnya.

"Oh iya! Karamatsu!" Ichiko menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku baru ingat. Wah, keren sekali ya, kalian kembar enam," puji Ichiko.

"Yaaa, begitulah... Hahahaha," Osomatsu tertawa malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa kesalahpahaman ini sudah diselesaikan," Ichiko tertawa kecil. Setelah itu, ia pamit dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Osomatsu dan Choromatsu tidak bisa berhenti memandangi Ichiko, meski lama kelamaan sosoknya mulai menjauh dan hilang.

"Cantik ya.." gumam Osomatsu.

"Sayang sekali, kenapa ia bertemu Karamatsu duluan ya," sahut Choromatsu.

* * *

Hari ketiga.

Ichiko datang lebih lambat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun, Karamatsu tidak berani bilang kalau dia sudah menunggu lama. Raut muka Ichiko juga tampak gembira.

"Hei hei, Itaimatsu-san! Kemarin aku bertemu dengan saudaramu lho!" ujar Ichiko dengan antusias. Karamatsu agak terkejut mendengarnya, tetapi ia tetap merespon Ichiko.

"Oh ya? Ichiko bertemu dengan siapa saja?" tanya Karamatsu.

"Uhm.. Uhm... Siapa kemarin namanya ya..." tiba-tiba Ichiko terlupa. Ia berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat siapa nama saudara Karamatsu itu. "O... Oso? Ocho? Cho.. Choco? Chocomatsu?" gumam Ichiko, sambil terus berpikir keras. Sementara Karamatsu _sweatdrop_. Dia kan tidak punya saudara yang namanya Chocomatsu.

"Er... Ichiko-chan. Aku tidak punya saudara yang namanya Chocomatsu. Kalau Choromatsu baru ada," sahut Karamatsu.

"Oh iya! Iya! Choromatsu! Tapi aku kemarin bertemu dengan dua orang kok... Satunya siapa ya..." Ichiko masih berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa saudara Karamatsu yang satunya.

"Dimana Ichiko-chan bertemu saudaraku?" tanya Karamatsu.

"Um... Di depan pachinko," jawab Ichiko.

"Kalau di depan pachinko, mungkin kau bertemu dengan Osomatsu," jelas Karamatsu.

"Nah, itu! Iya ya, Osomatsu!" Ichiko menjentikkan tangannya. "Maaf, aku susah mengingat nama,"

"Tidak, tidak apa kok," Karamatsu melambaikan tangannya kepada Ichiko.

"Itaimatsu-san, kemarin saudaramu bilang kalian kembar enam. Boleh aku bertemu dengan saudaramu yang lain?" tanya Ichiko.

"Eh? Saudaraku yang lain?" Karamatsu balik bertanya.

"Iya, kurasa keren kalau aku bisa melihat kembar enam langsung, hehe," sahut Ichiko.

"Kalau begitu, nanti petang kita baru berkumpul untuk makan oden bersama. Ichiko-chan, tidak apa-apa kah?" jelas Karamatsu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok," Ichiko menyanggupi.

Maka, petang itu, Ichiko ikut mampir ke warung oden Chibita. Disana, lima saudara Karamatsu yang lain sudah menunggu.

"Whoa, nona yang kemarin!" sapa Osomatsu.

"Selamat sore, semuanya," Ichiko balik menyapa.

"Karamatsu-niisan, siapa wanita yang kau bawa ini?" tanya Todomatsu.

"Dia tema-uhm, kenalanku," jawab Karamatsu. Memang benar kan, Ichiko masih belum menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Whoa! Karamatsu-niisan punya kenalan!" celetuk Jyushimatsu.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak mau kalah darimu, Jyushimatsu!" Karamatsu menyahut. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Aduh, wajahnya sama semua ya. Jadi pusing melihatnya," ujar Ichiko.

"Kalau pusing, lebih baik Ichiko-san duduk saja," Choromatsu menawarkan Ichiko duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, uhm, Chocomatsu-san?"

"C-Chocomatsu?" Choromatsu terkejut. Sementara saudaranya yang lain ditambah Chibita menahan tawa mereka. "Uhm, Choromatsu. Bukan Chocomatsu," koreksi Choromatsu.

"Eh, iya. Maaf ya, Choromatsu-san," Ichiko meminta maaf. "Aku sedikit sulit mengingat nama," sambungnya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa," sahut Choromatsu. Kemudian, mereka bersama-sama makan oden sambil bertukar cerita.

* * *

Hari keempat.

Ichiko meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya itu. Seolah-olah kenyataan kembali menghantamnya. Padahal, ia sudah sedikit melupakan isi surat tersebut, namun sepertinya ia tidak boleh melupakan yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Ichiko meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja, lalu dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan rumahnya.

Karamatsu yang sudah menunggu di tempat biasa terkejut melihat Ichiko tampak suram. Ia pun menghampiri Ichiko. "Ichiko-chan, ada apa?" tanya Karamatsu. Ichiko tak menjawab. Ia masih tertunduk lesu.

"Ichiko-chan?" Karamatsu memanggil lagi. Ichiko menghela napas. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya lalu memandang Karamatsu.

"Itaimatsu-san, sebenarnya aku belum siap untuk memberitahumu hal ini, tapi... Tapi aku ragu aku bisa memberitahumu di lain waktu," jawab Ichiko pelan. Raut wajah Karamatsu berubah. Rasa penasaran, heran, dan terkejut campur aduk di pikirannya.

"Ichiko-chan... Kenapa?" tanya Karamatsu.

"Sebenarnya aku ini sedang sakit. Ada tumor di kepalaku, dan harusnya aku tidak berkeliaran di luar seperti ini," Ichiko menghela napas. "Minggu depan aku harus operasi, tapi aku takut..." sambungnya.

"Takut... Mengapa harus takut? Kau bisa sembuh kan kalau operasi?" Karamatsu bertanya lagi.

"Tapi aku tetap takut..."sahut Ichiko. Karamatsu menepuk bahu Ichiko.

"Begini saja, besok jam 10 temui aku disini. Aku punya sesuatu yang akan kubagi denganmu," ujar Karamatsu. Ichiko tampak terkejut, mukanya tampak pucat sekali. Tapi Karamatsu tersenyum padanya, lalu berkata "Sekarang pulang dan istirahatlah. Jangan paksakan dirimu,"

Ichiko mengangguk, lalu ia pulang. Pertemuan hari ini berlangsung singkat sekali.

* * *

Hari kelima.

Seperti yang Karamatsu katakan kemarin, Ichiko menemui pria itu di tempat biasanya. Karamatsu tersenyum lebar pada Ichiko, lalu menggandengnya.

"Ayo kita ke Taman Hiburan Akatsuka!" ajak Karamatsu.

"Taman... hiburan?" Ichiko mengulang ucapan Karamatsu dengan suara pelan. Karamatsu mengangguk.

"Tiketnya aku yang belikan deh," ujarnya. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai. Ichiko tampak kagum dengan isi taman hiburan ini, maklum ia belum pernah kemari. Sebenarnya, Karamatsu juga baru pertama kali datang kesini. Wahana bermain di taman hiburan ini sangat bermacam-macam, tapi Ichiko tidak bisa mencoba karena kesehatannya. Saat melewati wahana _Jet Coaster,_ Ichiko terpaku. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Karamatsu lalu berkata, "Itaimatsu-san! Aku mau naik itu!"

Wajah Karamatsu menjadi pucat. Ia belum pernah naik _jet coaster,_ namun ia sudah takut duluan. Tapi, tentu saja ia tak bisa menunjukkannya di depan Ichiko. Ia pun berdehem. "Ichiko-chan, kau kan masih sakit. Belum boleh naik itu," ujarnya

"Eh, benar juga ya..." sahut Ichiko kecewa. Ia tampak sedih sekali, padahal ia ingin mencobanya.

"Kalau operasinya berhasil, bagaimana kalau kita coba naik itu?" usul Karamatsu. Mata Ichiko jadi berbinar.

"Benar nih?" tanya Ichiko. Karamatsu tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan berdoa semoga operasimu berhasil," jawabnya. Ichiko tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa ingin cepat-cepat operasi supaya bisa naik _jet coaster_. Padahal, sebenarnya Karamatsu ingin _headbang_ karena ucapannya barusan. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan dirinya akan sekarat duluan di atas _jet coaster._

Pertemuan mereka di taman hiburan tak berlangsung lama, karena Ichiko harus segera ke rumah sakit sore itu. Karamatsu merasa agak kecewa saat ia melambaikan tangan pada Ichiko yang pamit pulang. "Yah, aku yakin kami akan bertemu lagi..." gumamnya.

Sore itu, teman-teman Ichiko menjenguk Ichiko yang sudah dirawat di rumah sakit. Mereka membawa Ichiko sebuket bunga, tak lupa menyemangati Ichiko supaya tidak takut dengan operasinya.

"Ichiko, apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan kalau sudah sembuh?" tanya Osoko, salah satu teman Ichiko.

Ichiko mengangguk. "Aku ingin naik _jet coaster_ dengan seseorang, kalau aku sudah sembuh nanti," sahutnya

Keempat teman Ichiko yang lain terkejut. " _Jet coaster_? Ichiko mau naik itu?" ujar Karako. Namun, Osoko tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Ichiko.

"Kalau begitu, cepat sembuh ya. Tapi kau harus menunggu sampai benar-benar pulih, Ichiko," lanjut Osoko. Ichiko mengangguk. "Terima kasih," Ichiko menyahut pelan.

Tiga hari kemudian, Ichiko pun dioperasi. Hanya Osoko yang bisa menungguinya, karena keempat temannya yang lain sedang sibuk dan baru bisa menjenguk sore nanti. Beberapa jam setelah operasi, seorang dokter menghampiri Osoko. Osoko langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan bertanya pada sang dokter, "Bagaimana operasinya, dok?"

"Syukurlah, operasinya berhasil. Tapi pasien masih belum sadar," jawab dokter. Osoko pun meneteskan air mata sambil menutup mulitnya dengan sapu tangan, ia benar-benar bahagia dengan kabar ini. "Syukurlah, Ya Tuhan..." kata Osoko.

Sore harinya, Osoko dan teman-temannya yang lain segera masuk ke kamar Ichiko. Ichiko sudah sadar, dan melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah ke arah mereka. Osoko segera menghampiri Ichiko, lalu menggenggam tangan wanita itu. "Selamat, Ichiko," ujarnya. Ichiko mengangguk lemah.

"Ichiko, siapa yang ingin kau ajak naik _jet coaster_?" tanya Osoko.

"Seseorang... Dia ingin jadi temanku. Tapi kurasa... dia pantas mendapat lebih," sahut Ichiko, masih dengan suara lemah. Osoko tersenyum simpul.

"Aku yakin dia juga berpikir demikian," sahut Osoko pelan.

* * *

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Sudah dua bulan Karamatsu menunggu Ichiko, namun ia tak kunjung datang. Ia selalu membawa uang untuk membeli tiket ke taman hiburan, siapa tahu Ichiko datang hari itu. Di lain sisi Karamatsu sadar kalau Ichiko butuh waktu untuk pemulihan, namun di lain sisi ia juga kecewa karena Ichiko tak kunjung datang. Meski begitu, ia tak putus harapan dan terus menunggu Ichiko.

Dan penantiannya itu tak sia-sia.

"Itaimatsu-san!" panggil Ichiko. Karamatsu melihat Ichiko berlari dari kejauhan. Ia tak bisa menutupi kebahagiannya, lalu berlari ke arah Ichiko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ichiko-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak Karamatsu. Lalu ia memeluk Ichiko. "Selamat ya," lanjutnya.

"Ayo ke taman hiburan, aku sudah siap naik _jet_ _coaster_!" ujar Ichiko semangat. Karamatsu tertawa.

"Baiklah! Tunggu apa lagi!" sahutnya. Lalu dua orang itu segera berlari ke taman hiburan.

Sesampainya di taman hiburan, Ichiko segera menuju ke tempat _jet coaster._ Semakin dekat, Karamatsu semakin pucat. Tapi ia tak berani bilang pada Ichiko.

"Siap, Itaimatsu-san?" tanya Ichiko. Karamatsu mengangguk, padahal ia sudah mau mengompol. Lalu Ichiko segera menarik Karamatsu naik ke _jet coaster._

"YAHOOOOOO!" teriak Ichiko senang saat _jet coaster_ mulai berjalan. Karamatsu diam saja, mukanya sudah putih seperti kertas. Sekitar 10 menit _jet coaster_ berputar-putar, akhirnya siksaan Karamatsu selesai juga.

"Hahaha! Seru ya, Itaimatsu-san?" Ichiko bertanya lagi saat mereka sudah turun dari _jet coaster_. Karamatsu tidak menjawab, karena ia sedang muntah-muntah dan gemetaran. Karena Karamatsu tak kunjung menjawab, Ichiko pun membalikkan badannya. Melihat kondisi Karamatsu, Ichiko terkejut dan jadi merasa bersalah. Ia lalu mendekati Karamatsu sambil mengusap bahunya.

"Ya ampun, Itaimatsu-san, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sebenarnya takut?" ujar Ichiko dengan nada khawatir. Karamatsu melambaikan tangannya. "Ti-tidak kok.. L-lagipula a-aku ingin me-menemani Ichiko-chan..." jawab Karamatsu terbata-bata karena ia masih _shock_. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Ichiko. Ichiko terkejut, semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Ia pun membalas senyum Karamatsu.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke terowongan cinta?" usul Ichiko. Ganti Karamatsu yang terkejut, namun ia segera tertawa kecil.

"Bo-boleh..." sahutnya. Ichiko pun menggandeng tangan Karamatsu, lalu mereka segera menuju ke wahana terowongan cinta sambil tertawa ke satu sama lain.

* * *

 **A/N: akhirnya bisa selesai juga :"D saya ingin sekali ikut event CPC tapi selalu prokras mau nyelesein o)-(**

 **sebenarnya ingin ambil KaraIchi tapi saya belum siap nulis humu(?) akhirnya saya pake Ichiko deh, hehe**

 **anyway terima kasih sudah mau membaca! /o/**


End file.
